


A Dish Best Served Cold

by nixiswriting



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixiswriting/pseuds/nixiswriting
Summary: A songfic inspired by Fall Out Boy "Just One Yesterday"





	A Dish Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Story is Fictional.

 

I smiled and raised my wine glass in salute when I see Neymar look over at me with a mix of love and anxiety. Something big was definitely happening tonight. He looked so dapper in his suit. A _suit_ , he actually decided to wear a suit and bring me to one of the most chic restaurant in the city. 

 

_If I spilled my guts_

_The world would never look at you the same way_

 

Neymar and I have been dating on and off for the longest time. It wasn’t until our last break that I realised how much of a toxic relationship we had. What else would you call a relationship where he continuously took you for granted, expected you to give in to his every need, whether it was to quit a career you loved to join him in Barcelona or to put a hold on plans of settling down because he had too much already on his plate or even to forgive his transgressions with another girl. If people really knew what went behind the perfectly choreographed and posed pictures and stories shared for the world to see…

But that was then, this is now. 

 

_And I’m here to give you all of my love_

 

Something changed in you. You became an adult, leaving behind your immatureness and taking this relationship seriously. You promised to listen more to me; to take into consideration what I thought and felt; to be truthful; to love me and only me.

And you did. You do.

I wiped the corners of my lips with the napkin and thanked the waiter as he took our plates away. 

“Shall we have dessert?” I asked him. 

“Huh?” He asked distractedly. “Dessert! Already? Ah yes, Dessert.” He motioned for the waiter. “I asked the chef to prepare something special.” He said bashfully.

“Neymar, are you feeling ok?”

“Yes baby. Just…dessert,” he said waving his hand in the air. “But before that…”

Something was definitely up. I’ve never seen him so nervous. I watch with curiosity as he stands up and crosses over to where I was sitting opposite him. 

“Baby,” he starts. Neymar takes my hands in his and lays a kiss over the knuckles. “I’ve been a horrible person to you, and I’ll never understand how you continue to love me.”

I smile graces my lips at that.

“I’ll never know why you continue to stand by my side, but I thank God every day for you.” 

A knot forms in my gut as the things I have been waiting for is about to happen.

“I love you. _So much_. I don’t think I can ever love anyone the way I love you. Thinking of losing you once more; it’s painful; it’s unbearable, and you know I don’t like pain.” 

He gives me a shy nervous smile and I can’t help but feel a tug to my heart for a split-second.

He looks me in the eyes and then goes down on one knee. Neymar lets my hands go just to take out the famous blue box every girl wishes for. He presents me with the most extravagant and beautiful ring catching the soft light of the restaurant.

“Please marry me?”

My smile grows. He was there. _Finally,_ exactly where I wanted him. 

As he watches me nervously, I can’t help but see the young Neymar I fell in love with. I remember all the good times we’ve had. All the laughs we’ve shared; the inside jokes that set us in our own world away from anyone else; the domestic comfort we had; the carnal pleasures we took from and gave each other. 

And then I remember all the crying, all the pain, the hurt, the betrayal. I remember his back turned to me as he walked away over and over again breaking my heart over and over again.

The time has finally come for my heart to mend at the expense of his. 

 

_So I can watch your face as I take it all away_

 

The soft loving smile finally slipped to reveal the dark one I had always kept hidden in my heart. 

I took the ring and closed the box right in front of his face. I watched as his face turned from loving, and hopeful to confused. His eyes searched mine and I think he sees me for the first time as I really am - broken, tired, and jaded. I had no facade to keep anymore. I didn’t need to pretend to be the old me. 

Because I was finally serving my dish.

I leaned over until my lips were a hair away from his. My eyes lingered on his lips and then rose to met his questioning gaze. 

“No.”

 

**_[end]_ **


End file.
